


Of Dreams Left Unfulfilled and Forgotten

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Of Moments and Bonds [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo and Trebol share a moment after escaping a terrible fate in Dressrosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams Left Unfulfilled and Forgotten

The night was dark without the moon lighting their way. It's been three? four? five? days since they abandoned Dressrosa, the Family recovered and sailing away to  _some_ where, save the few that turned coat. Ocean waves lapped against the hull of the near empty ship. The overthrown king sat with his head leaned back, eyes forever hidden behind those menacing glasses of his.

"Thirty years ago… you said we should work together and make our dream come true… What dream was that?”

There was nothing but quiet and ocean waves for a while.

“ _Behehehe_ … I can’t even remember now.”


End file.
